The demand for increased functionality in small consumer electronic products such as smartphones and tablet computers continues the drive to decreased feature sizes of integrated circuits (ICs) and increased complexity of electronic packaging. For example, current electronic packaging can include, among other things, embedded silicon bridge multi-chip modules (MCMs) and package on package (PoP) multidimensional packaging in which multiple integrated circuit dice can be packaged horizontally and vertically. The packaged components can include one or more processors, memory such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and analog circuits such as radio frequency (RF) circuits and other special function devices. These advanced packaging technologies provides challenges to manufacturers of ICs, including testing, debug, and failure analysis of the devices in these complex electronic packages.